Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 069
するディーバ | romaji = Shissōsuru Dība | japanese translated = The Sprinting Divas | english = A Concerted Effort | japanese air date = August 16, 2015 | english air date = October 21, 2016 | german air date = November 5, 2016 | italian air date = May 27, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "A Concerted Effort", known as "The Sprinting Divas" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 16, 2015 and in Australia on October 21, 2016. Nicktoons aired on February 5, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 17, 2017. Summary The crowd are cheering Shinji Weber's name after his victory against Moon Shadow. Commentator Melissa Trail is left bewildered by what happened during the duel, but then gets up to announce the next tie. The first announced competitor, Chojiro Tokumatsu, enters the stadium track on a Duel Runner for the first time, acknowledging how duels have changed since he was younger. As Yuya watches from a waiting room, Melissa commentates that "Enjoy Chojiro" is making another comeback after a ten-year hiatus. Chojiro stops at the starting line and acknowledges the crowd, saying that "Enjoy Chojiro" is back. Thinking to himself, Chojiro knows that Yuya had helped him enjoy dueling again, and, while also thanking those who helped him escape from confinement, also hopes not to let Yuya down. Melissa announces Chojiro's opponent as the first female entrant of the Friendship Cup, Zuzu Boyle. Yuya expresses his shock, and so do Yugo and Sylvio who aren't happy that they weren't next in line. As Zuzu lines up on the starting line, she starts thinking about Yuya, who is unable to comprehend that Chojiro is her opponent. Yuya demands to be let out of his room, but nobody responds; the tournament is still being broadcast on the screen, as Melissa voices her own gender-biased support for Zuzu. But Yuya isn't happy because the loser will be sent to an underground labor facility, and he can't bear to watch either of them suffer. Chojiro is also not happy at the thought of a young girl being sentenced to intense labor as a consequence of his victory, which he thinks is certain, and thus makes a gesture with his right hand towards Zuzu, which leaves her puzzled. The "Crossover Acceleration" Action Field is put on, as is the case for all Turbo Duels in the Friendship Cup. When the starting signal is raised, Zuzu appears to struggle with the initial acceleration, and swerves. Yugo, with a face-palm expression, wonders if she'll be okay. After gaining control of her balance, Zuzu is feeling scared that she'll lose it, despite being told by Yugo that Duel Runners don't tip over easily. Chojiro clears the first corner, as commentated by Melissa, and goes first. He summons "Flower Cardian Pine", then tributes it to Special Summon "Flower Cardian Pine with Crane", using its effect to then draw a card. He drew "Fraud Freeze", so "Pine with Crane's" effect sends it to the Graveyard. Chojiro ends his turn, and Melissa expresses her anticipation of Zuzu's first move. Zuzu hopes Yuya is watching her from somewhere, as she draws to start her turn. She brings out "Solo the Melodious Songstress" as a Special Summon, then Normal Summons "Opera the Melodious Diva". However, Melissa notes that since "Opera" can't attack yet, the one monster Zuzu has that can attack, isn't strong enough to beat "Pine with Crane". Zuzu responds by activating the Continuous Spell "Fortissimo", selecting "Solo" to increase her ATK by 600. She goes into battle and has "Solo" attack "Pine with Crane". Because the attack is left uncontested, Melissa commentates that Zuzu launched the first successful attack of the duel. As Yuya and Sylvio watch on from separate rooms, Zuzu announces her turn's close. Before Chojiro starts his turn, he makes the same gesture with his right hand again and asks for forgiveness, which causes Zuzu to express her surprise out loud. Chojiro draws, then plays the Spell Card "Recardination" to regenerate "Flower Cardian Pine with Crane". Next he activates "Sneaky Sleeve", upgrading "Pine with Crane's" level to 2 then drawing a card as per its effect. Chojiro thinks about that card before he draws, and shouts "Enjoy!" in English when he does: it is that card, and Chojiro pleads for forgiveness again. Just as Zuzu recovers from her confused response to Chojiro's pleas, she witnesses the activation of the "Super Koi Koi" miracle draw card. The watching Sylvio and Dennis react contrastingly, while Yuya is more worried about Zuzu at this point. Zuzu gasps when she hears that "Super Koi Koi" Special Summons the monsters drawn by its effect. For each draw, Chojiro chants the "koi koi" himself. The first two cards he draws, "Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon" and "Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix", each draw gasps from the audience. When Chojiro reveals his third drawn card, "Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher", Melissa gasps that he drew three "Flower Cardians". The audience now cheer at Chojiro's incredible stroke of luck; Chojiro responds by declaring himself that "Enjoy Chojiro" is back. Using "Super Koi Koi", the three "Flower Cardians" are Special Summoned at Level 2 with 0 ATK. With that, Chojiro tunes the four "Flower Cardians" together to Synchro Summon his ace, "Flower Cardian Lightshower", drawing another cheer from the crowd. He promptly enters battle, having "Lightshower" attack "Solo the Melodious Songstress". As Zuzu braces for the residual damage from the attack, she suddenly sees an Action Card ahead of her, and grabs it while keeping balance. She activates this card, "Flight", in order to raise "Solo's" ATK by another 600, although Melissa notes that it isn't enough. Zuzu, however, makes a manoeuvre to bank on the side of the track before launching into the air to grab another Action Card. Melissa commentates her shock at the act, while Yugo reacts with a cheer. Zuzu lands her runner upright, back on the ground as she activates another "Flight" card; this time, "Solo's" ATK exceeds that of "Lightshower" as Melissa notes. Chojiro reacts by taking the first Action Card he sees, which is "Miracle", allowing "Lightshower" to withstand the attack and Chojiro to take half the damage, so he's now at 3600 Life Points. Chojiro rides up alongside a valiant Zuzu, saying that he enjoys the duel. He then accelerates away, reminding Zuzu of "Flower Cardian Lightshower's" other effect which inflicts 1500 damage on Zuzu's Draw Phase, and proceeds to end his turn. Melissa commentates on the situation, but Zuzu remains determined not to lose nonetheless. She draws, and falls to 2500 Life Points, although Melissa compliments Zuzu's non-hesitation. Chojiro is impressed and curious at Zuzu's determination; Zuzu says it's because of someone she needs to see. As her bracelet wavers in the wind, Zuzu says he is probably feeling sad and sorry for himself, but she wants to empathise and say he's not alone. The subject in question is appearing to be watching the duel at his room with his eyes shaded. Zuzu addresses the subject on broadcast, without stating his name, and says "Remember, the fun has just begun!" Yuya gets up with a gasp. Chojiro also remembers the saying, and is shocked to realize who Zuzu is talking about. Zuzu continues with her turn, tributing both her monsters for a Tribute Summon. She then lifts her hands up to announce the arrival of her concert's headlining act, "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra". Putting her hands back on her runner, Zuzu activates "Mozarta's" effect to call on "Aria the Melodious Diva" from her hand. Dennis and Sylvio notice what Zuzu's doing, and Sylvio especially gets jealous. Zuzu then applies "Fortissimo's" effect to boost "Mozarta" to 3200 ATK. "Mozarta's" dress glows spectacularly, and two spectators agree that they're seeing more of a fashion show or concert than a duel. Melissa, who is especially impressed, also begins to root for Zuzu. With a smile on her face, Zuzu enters battle and has "Mozarta" attack "Lightshower", throwing in her father's "get fired up" lines for added measure. Yuya, watching this, mulls over those words and tries to remember. Chojiro, however, reacts by dangerously standing on the seat of his Duel Runner and jumping to grab an Action Card. The audience is left shocked. Chojiro lands back on his Duel Runner and activates the card he grabbed: the "Evasion" Action Spell, allowing "Lightshower" to dodge the attack. Chojiro is impressed with Zuzu's "dueltaining" style, and Zuzu is surpised, wondering where he heard that from. Chojiro wonders what's next. Zuzu responds by activating "Aria's" effect, chipping 800 Life Points off Chojiro to leave him at 2800. Zuzu then reels off a "goosebumps" line, imitating Frederick's hand gestures; this draws some laughs from the crowd. Yuya, who is still watching, appears to recall some more of his memories, and gasps. Zuzu hopes Yuya can understand that he's not alone, and proceeds with the duel. She equips "Piping Pipes" to "Mozarta" and explains its effect; which shocks Chojiro and impresses Dennis, who knows it means Zuzu won't take 1500 damage on her next draw. Zuzu winds her turn down. Chojiro draws, and activates the card that he drew: "Super All-In!". Using its effect, he returns "Lightshower" to his Extra Deck in exchange for its Synchro Materials in his Graveyard. All are summoned at Level 2. Then, he has to draw a card and apply an effect based on what the card is. Melissa notes the risky gambit arising from "Super All-In's" effect. With Yuya and his dueltaining firmly in his thoughts, Chojiro shouts "Enjoy!" in English, and when he reveals the card he draws, he apologizes to Zuzu again. "Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain" makes it a straight flush of "Flower Cardian" monsters on Chojiro's field, and it too becomes Level 2. Yuya is on alert; knowing that a possible Level 10 Synchro Monster is on the way. Chojiro confirms his worst fears by beginning the tuning process with all five monsters. He chants: "The ritual of the gods is holy light. Now, become the heavens, the earth, the water, the soil, and the metals, and shine! Synchro Summon! Flower Cardian Lightflare!" Zuzu is horrified that a 5000 ATK monster is facing her down, and Chojiro knows that he'll win if he attacks "Aria". However, Zuzu points out that "Piping Pipes" makes its equipped monster, that being "Mozarta" the only selectable target of his attack. Chojiro says Zuzu will still take massive damage, and proceeds to battle. But before "Lightflare" can attack, Zuzu accelerates past Chojiro and swerves to pick an Action Card off the ground. She activates it: "Overpass", which swaps the ATK points of the attacking monster with its target. Melissa thinks Zuzu has turned a corner, but Chojiro doesn't think so. He has "Lightflare" simply negate and destroy "Overpass". Thus, Zuzu fails to avoid the 1800 damage coming her way. The watching Yuya sees that Chojiro has floodgated Zuzu's ability to use Action Cards, and begins to worry again. Melissa also notes Zuzu's tight situation. Zuzu thinks of Yuya again as she relies on the card she's about to draw. The card she draws is the one she was looking for: "Soprano the Melodious Songstress", which she summons. After being told of "Soprano's" effect, Chojiro notes how she let her draw determine her fate. Zuzu proceeds to send "Soprano" and "Aria" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir". Roget, watching this duel from somewhere, notes the Fusion Summon for himself. Meanwhile, Zuzu launches into battle and has "Bloom Diva" attack "Lightflare". Melissa is horrified that Zuzu seems to be asking for defeat. At this point, Zuzu explains her "Bloom Diva's" two battle reversal abilities, and Melissa becomes impressed. Yet, Chojiro drops the bombshell that "Lightflare" can also negate the effect of the monster it battles. Melissa commentates that the momentum has swung again. Undeterred, Zuzu banks on the side of the track again and reaches for an Action Card in the air. She lands upright and activates another "Overpass". But, Chojiro explains that "Lightflare" can negate multiple effects in the same Chain, and tells Zuzu it's over. Zuzu believes otherwise, playing the hand trap effect of "Score the Melodious Diva" to banish the two "Overpass" cards in her Graveyard, in order to activate "Overpass" as part of "Score's" effect. Chojiro gasps; as Zuzu rides on the overpass created by the Action Spell, she explains that because "Score's" effect wasn't a field-activated effect, it cannot be negated by "Lightflare". Zuzu returns to the ground and has "Bloom Diva" finally attack "Lightflare", this time from behind. Bloom Diva's "Wrecking Refrain", backed by its ATK advantage of 4000, shatters "Lightflare" and causes Chojiro's runner to blow out. Melissa announces Zuzu as the winner, just as she stops near the sheds and takes her helmet off in exhaustion. As Yugo cheers, Yuya places his hand on the screen of his room, and wells up with tears while also congratulating Zuzu. Chojiro approaches Zuzu from behind, having dismounted from his runner and taken off his helmet. A still visibly shaken Zuzu finally takes the chance to ask about Yuya. Chojiro crouches down and whispers, asking if she's Yuya's girlfriend. Zuzu blushes, then suddenly gets her paper fan out to whack Chojiro before hiding it behind her back and apologizing. Just then, the audience cheer for Chojiro again despite his loss, and Chojiro responds by raising his hand and reciting his old proverb: "You only live once, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. Don't be ashamed of defeat, and don't be complacent after victory. In other words, let's enjoy!" '' Chojiro turns to face the camera, making a V-gesture with his fingers. Yuya reacts with surprise as Chojiro takes off his riding gear, reveals his robe and makes his leave. As Zuzu looks on, she hears cheers from the audience as well, including mimicry of Skip's and Frederick's lines. She turns to the camera, holds up her left hand and smiles, addressing Yuya silently: "I did it. I gave my everything." Yuya is watching, still crying, and without knowing what she said, thanks her nonetheless for reaching out to him. Featured Duel: Zuzu Boyle vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu vs. Chojiro.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. '''Turn 1: Chojiro' Chojiro Normal Summons "Flower Cardian Pine" (100/100). He Tributes "Pine" to Special Summon "Flower Cardian Pine with Crane" (2000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect, as "Pine" was a Level 1 "Flower Cardian" monster that was not Special Summoned via the effect of another "Flower Cardian" monster. The effect of "Pine with Crane" activates, letting Chojiro draw a card. If the drawn card is not a "Flower Cardian" monster that can be Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard. He draws "Fraud Freeze", so it is sent to the Graveyard. Turn 2: Zuzu As her opponent controls a monster and she does not, Zuzu Special Summons "Solo the Melodious Songstress" (1600/1000) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She then Normal Summons "Opera the Melodious Diva" (2300/1000), though that card may not attack the turn it is Summoned. Zuzu activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Fortissimo". This will let her increase the ATK of a "Melodious" monster she controls by 600 once per turn until her next Standby Phase. She uses this effect on "Solo" (1600 → 2200). "Solo" attacks and destroys "Pine with Crane" (Chojiro: 4000 → 3800 LP). Turn 3: Chojiro Chojiro activates "Card Regeneration", letting him Special Summon a "Flower Cardian" monster from his Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. He Special Summons "Pine with Crane" (2000/2000). He then activates "Card Preparation", letting him change the Level of a "Flower Cardian" monster he controls to 2 and then draw a card. He changes the Level of "Pine with Crane" to 2 and draws "Superkoikoi", while his hand contains "Synchro Gift" and "Diceversity". Chojiro activates "Superkoikoi", letting him draw three cards and reveal them. Any "Flower Cardian" monsters he reveals will be Special Summoned with their Levels as 2 and their ATK and DEF at 0. Any non-"Flower Cardian" monsters he reveals will be sent to the Graveyard and he will take 1000 damage for each one. He draws and Special Summons "Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon", "Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix" and "Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher", all in Attack Position. Chojiro tunes the Level 2 "Pine with Crane", "Zebra Grass with Moon" and "Paulownia with Phoenix" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Willow with Calligrapher" to Synchro Summon "Flower Cardian Lightshower" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Lightshower" attacks "Solo", but Zuzu finds and activates the Action Card, "Flight", increasing the ATK of a monster she controls by 600 until the End Phase ("Solo": 2200 → 2800). She then finds and activates another copy of the Action Card, "Flight", increasing the ATK further ("Solo": 2800 → 3400). Chojiro finds and activates the Action Card, "Miracle", preventing the destruction of his monster by battle and halving the Battle Damage (Chojiro: 3800 → 3600 LP). Turn 4: Zuzu Zuzu's hand contains "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra", "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Score the Melodious Diva". As Zuzu draws during her Draw Phase, the effect of "Lightshower" activates, inflicting 1500 damage to her (Zuzu: 4000 → 2500 LP). Zuzu Tributes "Solo" and "Opera" to Tribute Summon "Mozarta" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Zuzu activates the effect of "Mozarta", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand once per turn. She Special Summons "Aria" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. Zuzu activates the effect of "Fortimisso", targeting "Mozarta" (2600 → 3200). Chojiro finds an Action Card. "Mozarta" attacks "Lightshower", but Chojiro activates the Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. As "Aria" did not inflict battle damage this turn, Zuzu activates its effect, inflicting 800 damage (Chojiro: 3600 → 2800 LP). Zuzu equips "Mozarta" with "Piping Pipes". If Zuzu would take effect damage, she can increase the ATK of the equipped monster by that value and reduce the damage to 0. Turn 5: Chojiro Chojiro draws and activates "Super All-In!", letting him return a Synchro Monster he controls to the Extra Deck and Special Summon all monsters used for its Synchro Summon from his Graveyard with their Levels modified to 2. Then he can draw and reveal a card. If it is a "Flower Cardian" monster, it will be Special Summoned, ignoring its Summoning conditions and with its Level at 2. If it is a non-"Flower Cardian" monster, he must destroy all monsters he controls and halve his Life Points. He returns "Lightshower", Special Summons "Pine with Crane" (2000/2000), "Zebra Grass with Moon" (2000/2000), "Paulownia with Phoenix" (2000/2000) and "Willow with Calligrapher" (2000/2000) and draws "Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain". He Special Summons "Cherry Blossom with Curtain" (2000/2000). Chojiro tunes the Level 2 "Cherry Blossom with Curtain", "Pine with Crane", "Zebra Grass with Moon" and "Paulownia with Phoenix" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Willow with Calligrapher" to Synchro Summon "Flower Cardian Lightflare" (5000/???) in Attack Position. The effect of "Piping Pipes" prevents monsters other than the equipped monster from being attacked, so "Lightflare" attacks "Mozarta", but Zuzu finds and activates the Action Card, "Overpass", swapping the ATK of the battling monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. Chojiro activates the effect of "Lightflare", negating the activation of the opponent's Spell Card and destroying it. The attack continues and "Mozarta" is destroyed (Zuzu: 2500 → 700 LP). Turn 6: Zuzu Zuzu draws and Normal Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (1400/1400). The effect of "Soprano" allows her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using "Soprano" and other monsters from her hand and field as materials. Zuzu fuses "Soprano" with "Aria" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Lightflare", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating as it is battling a Special Summoned monster. "Bloom Diva" will not be destroyed by battle, the opponent will take the battle damage that Zuzu would have and the opponent's monster will be destroyed after damage calculation. However, the effect of "Lightflare" negates the effects of any monster it battles. Zuzu finds and activates the Action Card, "Overpass", which would swap the ATK of the battling monsters, but Chojiro activates the effect of "Gokou", negating the activation and destroying the card. Zuzu activates the effect of the "Score" in her hand, letting her send it to the Graveyard to banish two Spell Cards with the same name from her Graveyard and activate the effect of those cards. She banishes two copies of "Overpass", thus swapping the ATK of the battling monsters ("Bloom Diva": 1000 → 5000, "Gokou": 5000 → 1000). "Lightflare" is destroyed (Chojiro: 2800 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages